Petal by Petal
by anesor
Summary: DA2 prequel - Leandra Amell is young and not very excited about her father's political ambitions.


_The Dragon Age world, plot, and their characters aren't mine but belong to Bioware. Some characters may be my creations. I get no money for writing this sequel. _

_- x x -_

Leandra should have been afraid, she knew that. Her parents accused her of a foolish lack of fear when it came to shopping trips around Kirkwall, or when cousin Revka flirted with the Knight-Captain when she was so obviously pregnant. The worst scolds came from staying out late dancing in the Viscount's square, where should-be-summer-flowering vines competed with fast music to entertain winter-weary dancers from all the best families.

The possibility that some bold charmer, pirate or merchant, might sneak in, made these events all the more exciting.

They might have worried, but she just liked to dance under the starlit sky. Spring had finally come to Kirkwall, and the cherry blossom petals carpeted parts of the square. The Amell mansion faced the square and having to watch the dancing from her bedroom would have seemed like torture.

She wasn't that foolish. She wore an older and even slightly worn dress for this, with darns and bare spots. Her friends knew who she was, but any strangers couldn't guess the wealth of her family from jewels or bodyguards. Marlow Dumar was a great dancer, even if he couldn't hold a lively conversation to save his life, so she encouraged him to meet Flora.

Tonight she met a stranger with the slightest of accents and odd way of speaking. But that didn't matter, he was handsome and had a voice that warmed her belly and made her toes curl as she tried to dance.

They found a marble bench along the side of the square and talked about the weather and travel. Leandra wanted to travel and see green horizons away from this city, they were both tired of the stone in Kirkwall. Malcolm couldn't stay long, he had to leave on business, and she regretted that.

When he left, Leandra had no further plans. Guillaume de Launcet was a passable dancer if absent tonight. Other nobles passable for dancing were Hessol Selbrech, Tomme Talwain, and that bastard son of the Pentaghast house. He claimed to have seen a dragon, which gave him less cachet than having fought one. She wasn't sure if she liked Marlow any more than Dorne Pentaghast.

It would be too many weeks until the Viscount Dumar hosted another dance. The next morning the mansion halls seemed so cramped as she studied her father's responsibilities. Gamlen was much more interested in sowing his wild oats than staying within his allowance. She thought her mother was too soft on her little brother, but a sister had no say.

The next morning there was a fresh spray of cherry blossoms in the hall vase outside her bedroom door. Hallene must have found them in the market this morning and Leandra decided to thank her later.

But she forgot.

A fresh bunch, in white, appeared the next morning. As she touched the softly scented blossoms, a few dropped onto the dark wooden table.

"Hallene, thank you for finding those flowers." Leandra was proud of herself for finally remembering on the fourth morning. But actually she was feeling guilty for forgetting the other days.

The elven servant looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle Amell. The lilies have not yet been forced, and the cherry blossoms are over for the year."

"Never mind then, just remember those orange lilies when they start reaching the market." Leandra was intrigued. _Who was bringing those flowers?_ Gamlen still had not slunk back into the mansion from last night.

Each day, another sprig appeared. While the size of the sprigs shrank a little more, they continued to come several days a week, every week. Her mother would have needed a servant. The other servants were eliminated, one by one over the months, including the guards who eyed her like a helpless lamb. Her father was a good man, but he had more interest in his political ploys than domestic affairs.

She might worry about the danger of a stranger more, but nothing had happened in those first few days. Nothing was missing; no doors left unlocked. She tried to stay awake, watching the table in the quiet of the night with no one stirring, but she always fell asleep. No one else was awake late enough to hear intruders either.

The lovely cherry blossoms appeared well into summer, and Leandra had to admire their persistence despite her frustration.

Leandra even wondered if it was Guillaume, who nursed a case of unrequited affections. He couldn't be the source, he developed the worst sneezing and ugly watery eyes around flowers. He hated them. He probably sent goldenrod to his enemies.

This mystery kept her distracted from the progression of that betrothal favored by both sets of parents.

Late summer and the harvest was just beginning to come in, all around Kirkwall. Not much grew here, but the imports from across the sea in Ferelden had started weeks ago. The Viscount's son, Perrin, was hosting another dance in the courtyard. There was just the slightest nip in the air, but rumor had it that he could make sure it was a pleasant evening.

Leaves rattled through the stone before the square finished filling with those who wanted to dance or wanted to gossip and flirt. Leandra danced.

"Leandra?"

Leandra had gotten some punch and stood near her home, but turned and there was Malcolm.

He stood there in his modest clothing and sprig of blossoms, with a smile. "Dance?"

His voice sounded just as good the second time, so she nodded and took his hand.

They danced for most of the night, and when they weren't dancing they talked. He was a gentleman, far more than Perrin and they parted after a kiss in the shadows of the Amell entrance.

The next morning, the branch was more vibrant and an envelope was leaning against the vase this time:

"_Let Him take notice and shine upon thee, _

_F__or thou has done His work on this day,_

_And the stars stood still, the winds did quiet, _

_And all animals of earth and air held their breath_

_And all was silent in prayer and thanks."_

_- Malcolm_

_- x x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader who has been kind enough to read this and point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


End file.
